Don't Mess With Her
by engine47
Summary: BtVS and AtS drabbles, all pairings and all characters. finished.
1. Don't Mess With Her

BtVS and AtS drabbles.

All pairings, all characters.

Drabble #1- **Losing Heaven**

Buffy, Mid season 6.

She wonders when it began, hating herself. Sometimes she wonders why she hates herself. But the answer's obvious, isn't it?

She must have done something terrible to lose heaven. Why else would it have happened?

She can't tell anyone. That at night, she punishes herself. She goes to Spike, because he can help her let it out. The hate, frustration, self degradation.

She wants it, she needs it. She has to have it. She deserves it. But none of her friends notice. By day, she is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. By night, she is the lowest of the low. You always hurt the ones you love, he told her. You also hurt the ones you hate, she thinks. There are two of us that I hurt.

At night, it's like she's not herself. As if she's another person, a completely different person. Because she would never do these things.

But sometimes, when she allows herself to think, she still wonders why.

Drabble #2- **Always the Quiet Ones**

Spike/Tara, Post Older and Far Away

The smoke fades away into the darkness of his crypt. He sits there quietly, not moving except to blow smoke out of his mouth. He is a predator.

Who can't bite, of course, and who is in love with the slayer. Maybe it's not love, he muses. More like an infatuation. Wanting what he can't have, trying to possess her because of it. It's the other one he noticed tonight. Red's girlfriend, Glinda.

She was subtly mocking him earlier, but none of the others realized except for him. He never would have thought that she had it in her.

Well, there's a lot he doesn't know about her. It's not like he has ever taken the time to get to know her better, has he? It's always been all about Buffy for him.

Maybe he should take time to know the bint better.

Drabble #3- **Definitely Not in Love**

Cordelia, Post Lover's Walk

God, falling on that nail hurt like hell. It went right through her ribcage like butter. It didn't hurt as much as the other pain though. Seeing Willow and Xander together like that. If Xander cheated on her, she had always thought that it would be Buffy. Willow loved Xander, but Xander didn't love her like that. Besides, Willow had Oz now, right? Wrong.

It's the things you never thought you would care about that always get you down. She didn't love Xander Harris. She couldn't. And she certainly didn't care about him. She wouldn't think about him.

Because it hurt too much. And maybe deep down, if she really wanted to admit it to herself, maybe she loved him a teeny tiny bit. Not that she would admit it to anyone.

Oh, wait. She already told Buffy. She wondered who's side Buffy would take. Probably Willow's. And it's not like Harmony and the other Cordettes would pay attention to her. Hell, she was dumped by Xander Harris of all people.

As of now, she officially had no friends whatsoever. But she would be fine. Because she was Cordelia Chase, head bitch, Queen C. Don't mess with her.

Besides, it's not like she cared that she wasn't friends with the idiotic Scoobies. It's not like she was ever really friends with them.

And she most certainly did not love Xander Harris.

Drabble #4- **Seriously, Instattraction? **

Cordelia, Post previous drabble (Definitely Not in Love)

She doesn't know why she goes into the library the next morning. Maybe to flaunt her new self. She is wearing maroon leather, red lipstick, and looks fantastic. To be honest, she looks the way she used to before she softened slightly. She sees Giles putting books away in the stacks. He turns around.

Maybe you'd like to come help me with this later, he asks. She smiles. See? She still has one friend.

One condition, she replies. No pity whatsoever allowed. He smiles. Deal, he says. She leaves the library.

She is not feeling relieved, she tells herself sternly. It's not like she wants to be friends with the librarian or any of the other freaks.

She walks into the bright sunshine of the courtyard and sees Willow and Xander laughing at a table. She sighs and turns to go back into the school after seeing Buffy join them. Great, she thinks. Another person to judge me. Then Willow and Xander stop laughing and she turns around.

I can't believe the two of you. How could you hurt Cordy and Oz like that? And what was it, Xander, instattraction? You woke up and liked Willow? God, I seriously don't even want to be around you two. If the man I loved cheated on me, I would be out for some serious blood. Buffy smiles at her and then turns back to Willow and Xander.

Don't call me, she says. I'll call you. She hooks her arm in Cordelia's and walks out of the courtyard with her, leaving Willow and Xander staring in disbelief.

She looks at Buffy in shock. Buffy is chattering about ruining her new shoes on patrol and needing new ones, so they could go shopping later.

Then it hits her. She has a friend.


	2. Holding Back My Tears

BtVS and AtS drabbles.

All pairings, all charactersTaking requests for drabbles! (a character with an episode, or a pairing with an episode, or just a pairing and I'll write a scene).

Drabble #5- **Gone**

Buffy/Angel, post Innocence

Hey, baby. I miss you. I never thought...that this would happen. I don't really understand. You lost your soul. And now...you've completely changed.

I cried so much last night. I was gripping my claddagh ring, holding onto it for dear life. I love you so much and I'm so sorry, baby. Please come back. I need you. I don't know how I'll be able to stand it without you.

You're the one freaky thing in my freaky world that makes sense to me. God, I miss you. I love you.

I still don't really understand. All I know is that you're gone.

Drabble #6- **Becoming the Magic**

Willow, during the last scene of Seeing Red

The shot rings out and breaks the window before I can comprehend. Tara's blood spatters on my shirt. Your shirt, she says quietly before falling forward.

I'm in shock. She can't be dead. Not my Tara. I only just got her back. Come back baby, no! I scream. My grief is palpable in the air. It's overwhelming.

And then the sadness fades, is pushed back into my mind as I call on Osiris. The seed of revenge is planted firmly in my mind, growing with each passing thought. I become the magic. And then I have my last thought before I lose myself to grief and revenge completely.

Someone is going to pay.

Drabble #7- **Escape from Reality**

Fred, pre Over the Rainbow

I gave up on hope a long time ago. I'm not sure when. I can't remember. I used to try and restart the quivering and shaking, to get back to wherever I used to be. I don't remember because it feels like I've been here forever. Anyways, I would write the consonant representations of the mathematical transfiguration formulas to go back to... I'm still not sure. I used to try and escape.

I have this dream. It's not real, obviously, nothing is real. Nothing here is real except for bad things. They always happen here. But in my dream, I have a name and a life and people who love me. But that's just a dream. This is reality.

This cave, this place, this time, this is reality. And I'm the one trapped here. Forever.

Drabble #8- **Don't Even Need to Guess How Much I Love Her**

Wesley, post Lineage.

I shot him. My father, my own flesh and blood. It wasn't really him though, it was one of those cyborg men. I thought it was him though. Shooting him affected me the same way though. He threatened Fred, and I shot him. A quick reaction and I would've killed my father instead of letting Fred die.

Guess I don't even need to guess how much I love her. I'm in love with her. Everyone else around has her attention, except for me. Lorne, Gunn, Angel, and Knox. Especially Knox. Even Spike, she doesn't mind when he's in the lab with her. I can't believe I'm jealous of Spike.

She looks everywhere but at me. Truly at me. Maybe someday, that will change. Until then, I can only hope.

Drabble #9- **Holding Back My Tears**

Anya, post Chosen

So here I am, in heaven. Heaven, me! Who would have thought? As Willow once put it, all I am is a 1200 year old capitalist ex-vengeance demon with rabbit phobia. Stupid bunnies. That's how I killed a lot of those turkey-things, by pretending they were rabbits. I hate them.

Oh god! My money! All that money I made from the Magic Box, destroyed in that giant crater along with the rest of Sunnydale. That's one of the saddest things.

Anyway, I've gotten off topic. I'm in heaven. I killed people for 1200 years and I'm still in heaven. Obviously as you can probably tell, I'm still in shock. But, I guess, I died saving humans. A species who I still absolutely hate by the way, no matter what Andrew or Giles of Xander says. I died protecting them. So hey, that earns me a spot in Heaven.

Tara and Spike are here with me. Spike's soul, anyway, his demon is down there. In Hell. We have lots of sex and orgasms. That's the fun part about heaven- all the orgasms and money that I want. I just miss Xander. But I want him to be happy. I want them all to be happy- Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Principal Wood, the potentials- sorry, slayers-, everyone.

So I watch and am happy as Buffy and Angel get back together, as Willow and the other watcher Wesley decide to get together, and hold back my tears as Cordelia wakes up from her coma and she and Xander decide to give their relationship another try.

I watch as their daughter is named Anya and Tara smiles at the way Buffy and Angel name their daughter Tara (I still don't understand how Angel became human. It was like, poof! Some sunshine, shoeshine thing or whatever. Don't ask me). Willow and Wes name their daughter Jenny. Hey, that's the lady who's also here watching Giles. Wonder if everyone knows her.

Tara met another woman up here and they're dating. Her name is Fred. Fred was taken over by the Old One Illyria. D'hoffryn told me tales of her. Everyone was sad when she died. So everybody's happy. Spike and I, Tara and Fred, Buffy and Angel, Cordelia and Xander, and Willow and Wesley.

Wow, it just hit me. Everyone's happy. Isn't it time for the universe to combust or something like that?


	3. Closeness is Overrated

BtVS and AtS drabbles.

All pairings, all charactersTaking requests for drabbles! (a character with an episode, or a pairing with an episode, or just a pairing and I'll write a scene). Imzadi- I'll try and write that Lindsey one soon!

Drabble #10- **Stained **

Faith, post Bad Girls

The blood is drying on my hands. It's a rusty color. It looks like it's always been there. The blood looks like it belongs there. That scares me more than I want to admit.

He stares sightlessly ahead at me, his hand drenched in blood, covering his heart. I want to throw up. This is my fault. I tentatively reach out to touch his heart, but jerk back at the last second. I can't do it.

Somewhere around me there is a feeling of power, of evil. It's so strong that it frightens me. Then I realize that it is me. I am the evil. I feel the power that I have over insignificant humans. Then it truly hits me. I really don't care that I killed this man.

Blood has permanently stained my hands.

Drabble #11- **Leaving**

Tara, post Once More with Feeling

She used a spell on me. She violated my mind. I never thought Willow would do that. My Willow. I've seen magic take over too many people. I love Willow too much to let it happen to her.

But if I have to leave, I will. It is for her own good, and mine. I can't be with somebody who does this. Willow, oh Willow, why? I love you so much.

She has one more shot. She'll probably do another spell and mess it up. Let's see if she can go a week without magic. I doubt she can.

But god, I hope she can.

Drabble #12- **Killed for Love**

Buffy, post Graduation Day I

The bloodied knife clatters to the rooftop. I'm gripping the stone railing of the roof. I can't believe I killed Faith. My sister. That's what she was to me. I didn't want to. I would never admit it, but she knew me better than anyone else in the world. She was everything I could have been and everything I wanted to be.

I killed her for Angel. I love him so much. I would do anything for him. I killed Faith for him.

He needs slayer blood and Faith's gone. I know what I want to do. After all, I'll even kill myself for him if that's what he needs.

No one else understands this crushing need to live for someone. No one else fully understands me but her. Love ya, F. Goodbye, Faith.

Drabble #13- **Seduced Easily**

Lindsey, post Blind Date

He can't help it. He tried to be good, and help. But it seems all he can do is be bad. He was seduced back to Wolfram and Hart, back to the dark side. As a Junior Partner, no less.

He grins. Hard decision to make. Oh well. He's not really part of a team. He's not really the fight the good fight kind of guy. He can't change that part.

Maybe he can't do well because he's meant to do badly.

Drabble #14- **Closeness is Overrated **

Spike, post End of Days

God, he was such an idiot. There she was, the woman he loved, the slayer, kissing the vampire with a soul. Spike was **a **vampire with a soul; Angel was **the** vampire with a soul. The one in the prophecies, the one the slayer loved.

He wished he could make her love him. No, scratch that. He wished she did love him. Of her own accord. But her she was, kissing his poof of a grandsire and smiling at him. They looked like they were in love.

They were close for one night the night before. When he held her, told her he loved her and that she was the one. He thought it had meant more to her than it did, more than just going off and kissing another guy the next day. Well, they're soul mates, he thought. You can't fight that.

Closeness is overrated.


	4. Betrayal

Open on Sunday

Challenge- Betrayal

Spoilers- Becoming II, Afterlife

POV- Xander

He sometimes wonders what would have happened if he had told the truth, that Willow was trying the curse again. Maybe Buffy wouldn't have run away. Maybe Angel wouldn't have been sent to hell.

Maybe Angel would be here right now to help Buffy adjust to the world again. Maybe these past few years she would have been actually happy, and not have a fake smile pasted on her lips around all of her friends.

But he'll never know now, will he? If he could have made her life better by telling her the truth.

He might've seen her smile.

Challenge- Betrayal

Spoilers- Lies My Parents Told Me

POV- Giles

I doubt she'll ever trust me again, after distracting her, so Wood could try and kill Spike. Buffy hates me now. She believes Spike is good now; his a soul will make him not kill, so she had his chip removed. A soul doesn't make people good however; Faith and Willow are testament to that fact.

But she believes in him. He's the one that she lets in the most. Truthfully, I believe she's just conforming to form. A vampire with a soul.

She believes in him to make up for what she thinks is not believing in Angel enough.


End file.
